Rayo de Luz
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Es la historia de Nobu, ha regresado a casa despues de la desaparicion de Nana y su padre le ha dicho que tiene que casarce...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hikari (Luz)

Hace 4 años que regrese a casa, poco después de la desaparición de Nana, la banda no podía seguir, no aceptaríamos nunca otra cantante. Fue doloroso para todos su perdida, sobre todo para Hachiko, a quien después de tanto tiempo seguía amando.

Hubiera preferido quedarme en Tokio, pero mi madre enfermó y me pidió que regresara, después de todo soy un rebelde, no un insensible. Aunque según Shin, lo hacía para alejarme de los recuerdos dolorosos que destrozaban mi corazón. Después de eso, decidió venir a vivir con migo y yo no me pude negar. La verdad es como si no lo hiciera, va y viene cuando le place, pero mi madre lo adora como si fuera su hijo, asi que no le molesta.

Mi padre, bueno pocas veces esta en casa, pero al parecer le alegro tanto mi regreso que no me critica mas por mi forma de vestir, pero hoy me dijo quería hablar conmigo de algo serio, seguro se lo guardo todo para cuando yo estuviera ya instalado en casa.

Estoy sentado frente a el y lo único que me ha dicho es la responsabilidad que me espera y de lo mucho que mis acciones afectan en el futuro de la compañía que la familia a estado desarrollando y que pronto estaría en mis manos.

-Que molesto es todo- pienso y la voz de mi padre se pierde a lo lejos- no quiero tener que cuidar de todo esto, es demasiado, aunque ya no tocare más mi guitarra, después de todo, la única para quien tocaría mis canciones se ha ido- sin embargo, algo me hace regresar.

-ya está arreglado, te casaras con ella- dijo como si tal cosa fuera comprar un cachorro.

-¿Qué?- me levanto exaltado, como decidieron eso por mi- ¿casarme con quien?- a lo tengo lo dijo por que no le prestaba atención- jajaja, lo siento papá no me distraeré más, casi me lo creo…- su mirada me dijo que no era un juego.

-Mañana iremos a casa de los Sakurada- dijo en tono serio- tu madre y yo iremos a presentarte con la familia y a su hija.

El me explicaba todo con detalles, pero yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como puede ser mi padre y venderme asi, si eso hacia me vendia, según el era para poder asegurarme un buen futuro, casarme con la hija de una familia respetable, pero que hay de mi, aun no he podido olvidar a Hachi.

Esa noche llegó Shin, ya un poco tarde como de costumbre, le conté lo sucedido, lo que mi padre había decidido.

-¿Por que simplemente te niegas? no te pueden obligar- me dijo molesto, pero creo que notó mi mirada un poco triste y se calmo- ¿por que no te puedes negar?

La respuesta era tonta, ya que muchas veces me negué a tantas cosas, sin importarme si salían heridos mis padres o el nombre de mi familia, pero después de todo, Hachi y Nana me enseñaron el valor de una madre.

-Mi madre fue quien se lo pidió- como negarme a ella, si dentro de poco ya no estaría a mi lado.

Nos fuimos a dormir, el me dijo que si de verdad quería hacer feliz a mi madre, debía decirle lo mucho que odiaba esa idea, pero no pude, así que al día siguiente subí al auto, sintiéndome un niño pequeño que llevaban al doctor y nos dirigimos a casa de los Sakurada.

-Debe ser una chica muy fea o arrogante- pensaba para mi mismo- tal vez la típica niña rica y consentida- toda mi vida queriendo huir de eso y ahora estaba a punto de encadenarme a ello toda la vida- no me explicaba como es que ella accedería a esto.

Fuimos recibidos por el Señor Sakurada, mis padres me presentaron con un poco de miedo a que dijera algo por mi aspecto punk- por que habría de cambiarme, si me quiere de esposo para su hija, debe aceptarme como soy ¿no?.

Estuvimos en la estancia y poco después llego una dama muy guapa de cabello rubio largo vestida en un traje típico japonés con una bandeja de te. Estuvieron charlando sobre la empresa de mi familia y la de los Sakurada, a mi parecer muy diferentes, pero mi padre lo creía de gran beneficio.

La charla se vio interrumpida al escucharse pasos en las escaleras, al voltear solo alcancé a ver un largo cabello negro que pasaba volando. La Sra. Sakurada se levantó y corrió tras esa persona, escuchamos todo en el estudio.

-Hija ¿a donde vas?- los pasos se detuvieron.

-Lo siento mamá tengo clases ¿recuerdas?

-Pero la señores Terashima y Nobu san están aquí- se escucho el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse

Despues un gran escándalo proveniente del recibidor nos hizo saltar.

-Ah, lo siento lo había olvidado, mi sensei me asesinara…- era extraño tanto jaleo para mi, hacia tiempo que no pasaba por esto- sensei, lo siento no podre llegar al ensayo, si si tratare de ir lo mas pronto que pueda, asunto de familia lo siento- escuche como cerraba el celular y se dirigían al estudio.

Estaba preocupad por su apariencia, digo no es que me preocupe mucho el aspecto de una chica, pero si sería mi esposa en contra de mi voluntad… por lo menos que no estuviera tan mal. Al verla me trague mis palabras, era una chica muy bella, un rostro ovalado, con labios pequeños pero carnosos, ojos grandes y expresivos color azul enmarcados por un cabello negro como la noche.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hikari Sakurada- hizo una reverencia- gusto en conocerlos- me sorprendió su forma de vestir, solo jeans y una blusa de tirantes blanca, calzaba tennis negros y un sombrero blanco- ah¡ Terashima Kun- se dirigió a mi y me tomó de las manos- por favor cuida de mi.

Me dejo sorprendido, me acepto así como así sin siquiera conocerme, tal vez era una de esas mujeres que se enamora fácilmente, después de todo, solo sería una juguete para aquella chica.

-Lo siento Terashima kun, no fue mi intención ofenderte- la vi a los ojos, esa ternura… alejo mi tristeza- ¿uh?- bajo las manos cuando le acaricie la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Hikari chan- una vez más me sorprendió, saltó sobre mi haciéndome tambalear.

-Arigato Terashima kun arigato- yo no entendía el motivo de su agradecimiento y su espontanea felicidad- ¿me acompañarías a mi clase de violín?- me dijo al soltarme

-Claro… -aun estaba rojo por tal efusiva muestra de cariño.

Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo... por favor dejen reviews si les gusta o creen que pueda mejorar algo ¿si? Tratare de actualizar pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aqui presentados no son de mi creación, bueno exepto Hikari, la historia en la que me baso no es mía, ya quisiera jajaja.

Gracias por el reviwe... uno pero se agradece.

Capitulo 2

Helado

Salimos apresurados de la casa, mis padres al parecer estaban satisfechos de que fuera con ella a sus clases, tal vez lo tomaban como un tipo de sumisión ante ellos, una aceptación al compromiso con ella, era linda, pero yo no podía decir que la aceptaba, después de todo aun pensaba que ella solo me usaba.

-Ne Terashima kun- me jalo de la camisa- podríamos comprar un helado- se veía tan mona con su violín a cuestas, solo asentí y ella corrió por lo helados, vi que se detuvo, ese cabello largo, me recuerda tanto a aquella noche en la que esperamos a Hachiko, Nana se vía realmente bien con ese cabello- ¿de fresa o de limón?- me gritó

-Fresa esta bien- sonrió y siguió con su trayecto, yo no me apresure a llegar donde ella, solo caminaba.

-Aquí tienes Terashima kun- que fastidio por que tan formal.

-Llámame Nobu- dije amablemente- no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, me llamaba así por respeto, ella era menor que yo, 5 años, era aun menor de edad, siempre fui malo calculando la edad y aunque pensé que era menor, mas nunca que tanto, después de todo las mujeres japonesas son traga años.

-Nobu kun- su voz era tranquila, la felicidad en ella parecía haberse esfumado- lamento si esto te molesta.

-No, no es ninguna molestia, me gusta la música también- dije para tranquilizarla y ver la sonrisa en su rostro diciendo "de veras" me divirtió.

-Yo no me refiero a eso- su cambio fue repentino, me pareció ver lagrimas en sus ojos pero, ella agacho la mirada ocultando su rostro- quiero decir nuestro compromiso, si no quieres que sigamos adelante lo entiendo, he sido muy egoísta al aceptarlo sin pensar en ti, tal vez ya tienes a alguien y yo solo… - sus sollozos me hicieron sentir culpable por alguna razón.

-No te preocupes, no tengo novia si a eso te refieres- le acaricie la cabeza, no se por que pero eso se volvía un habito- estoy enamorado si he de serte sincero- me vio con tanta tristeza ante tal respuesta, como puedo ser tan cruel con una chica tan linda- un amor no correspondido- tratando de arreglar las cosas fue lo mejor que pude decir- pero no veo por que no darnos una oportunidad.

Después de eso ella sonrió todo el camino me hablaba de lo que le gustaba hacer, como cocinar e ir al cine, que le encantaban los festivales de verano y los fuegos artificiales, que hacia mucho quería un perro, pero no querían uno en casa, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que su padre quisiera que ella viviera fuera de casa.

-¿Por qué el quiere que vivas fuera?- preguntaba extrañado, mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi mudanza.

-Mi papá quiere que me haga cargo de mi y mis cosas antes de casarme, cree que así no seré tan dependiente de los demás- ponía su dedo en sus labios y miraba al cielo su ingenuidad me recordaba tanto a Hachi- la verdad no me molesta, creo que me gustaría intentarlo.

Su familia era tan diferente a la mía, la envidio. Le ofrecí mi ayuda para buscar un departamento, tal vez aprovecharía y buscaría uno también. Al llegar a la escuela muchos chicos la saludaban y ella respondía a cada uno, al parecer era muy popular. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, esos pasillos me traían recuerdos, no era la misma escuela a la que yo asistía pero en definitiva ver a todas esas personas vivir tan despreocupadamente me hacia recordar.

-Buenas tardes lamento la tardanza- un grupo de apenas 5 personas estaba en el interior del salón, la música se detuvo en cuanto ella entró y una chica rubia corrió a abrazarla- hola Misato chan

Tarde un momento en reconocerla, pero ella era Misato, nuestra Misato. Al parecer Hikari era la amiga de la que nos hablo la ultima vez, aunque aun no podía creerlo, encontrarla ahí.

-Misato chan- ella me miró y emocionada me saludo.

-Nobu kun que gusto verte ¿qué haces aquí?- me vió a mi y luego a Hikari.

-Se conocen-pregunto Hikari, yo solo asentí

-No puede ser- Misato se llevó la mano a la boca y puso cara de sorpresa, su expresión llamó la atención de los demás- el… ¿el es tu prometido Hikari san?

Un chico pelirrojo se acerco corriendo a nosotros yo no entendía muy bien lo que decía me parecía un tanto molesto. Pero al parecer no podía creer nuestro compromiso. La puerta se abrió y un silencio sepulcral se hizo sentir.

-¿Por qué no están practicando?- todos se quedaron helados, al parecer era el maestro, tenía una actitud seria, se acerco a Hikari y temí por su seguridad- y tu ¿Qué es eso de compromiso de familiar?- comenzó a jalarle as mejillas.

-Duele sensei- ella solo se quejaba- lo siento.

-Ella se tardó por que hoy fueron a pedir su mano, ¿no es verdad Hikari san, Nobu kun?- las palabras de Misato sorprendieron al profesor y se dirigió a mi, ahora era yo quien recibía el castigo, como un niño pequeño.

El maestro me regañaba por hacer retrasar a Hikari, según el, el compromiso que ella tenía con la banda era más importante que nuestro matrimonio. Esto me hizo reaccionar, el compromiso con la banda… se suponía que era clase de violín.

-Bien perdimos suficiente tiempo, a practicar- todos tomaron sus lugares, Hikari sacó un violín negro, algo que nunca antes había visto, muy extraño para ser sincero, se colocó a un lado de Misato, quien tocaba el mismo instrumento.

Las primeras notas se dejaron escuchar, la batería y la guitarra acompañaban a los dos violines que sonaban con intensidad, un teclado hacia mezclas de fondo. La melodía era dramática, pero un sonido excepcional, la armonía entre los integrantes y la forma en que ella tocaba el violín me hipnotizaba, los violines callaron y ella comenzó a cantar.

-Nana- su voz era suave, tomaba potencia en ocasiones para imprimir pasión en la melodía, su estilo era parecido al de Nana, vi a Misato que la observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, recuerdo que alguna vez me menciono que encontró consuelo en ella, por que era muy parecida a Nana, que algunas veces la arrullaba cantando nuestras canciones, después de la perdida de ella.

Después de repetir la canción algunas veces, tomaron un descanso. Me pareció impresionante, no creí que ella pudiera hacerme sentir así. Se acercó a mi alegre como siempre, una chica muy diferente a la que vi al momento de cantar, su actitud cambiaba y no lograba entender como. Misato y ella parecían amigas de la infancia.

Practicaron dos canciones más, en todas ella cantaba y cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar ponerme melancólico, su apariencia en el escenario me recordaba tanto a Nana, pero al estar con ella era como si Hachiko estuviera ahí una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

Ioi… 2 reviews nn que bonitooo, ya tenía estos fanfics medio abandonados y todo por la escuela, pero bueno ustedes entenderán TT-TT. Disfruten.

Cap 3

Recuerdos y futuro

Decidí buscar un departamento junto con Hikari, no pensaba vivir en donde mismo, pero por lo menos el "querer cuidarla" parecía ser una razón valida para mis padres, así que no pusieron objeción cuando les informe sobre mi decisión de vivir fuera de casa.

-Rayos, llegaré tarde- ya que éramos prometidos, decidí llevarle flores, después de todo no me es tan indiferente, tal vez sería así como olvidaría a Hachiko- pero ¿Qué digo? Seguro si me escucha se pone triste, mira que aceptarle por … deja de pensar en eso Nobu- comienzo a correr, ya llevo 5 minutos de retraso, es la primera vez que la veo desde el día en que la conocí y llego tarde.

-Nobu kun- me sonreía, su cabello revoloteaba con el viento, como si quisiera que mis ojos no apartaran los ojos de su belleza- que gusto me da verte- esos pantalones delinean tan bien su cadera.

-Lo mismo digo Hikari chan- le di las flores y se sonrojó, me abrazó enérgicamente y me lo agradeció, tomé su violín, y caminamos.

Después de un rato llegamos a un parque muy grande que no había visitado desde la secundaria, cuando Ren era aún mi amigo y cuando Nana aún estaba a mi lado. Había tantos recuerdos en aquel lugar, solíamos ira ahí perder el tiempo. Esas bancas, guardaban tantos secretos, si pudieran hablar ahora mismo contarían nuestra historia una y otra vez intentando regresar el tiempo.

-Nobu kun, ¿estás bien?- la miré, ella parecía preocupada, vaya pinta que debía tener- ¿te duele algo?

-No, jeje- el alma es lo que me duele, y lamentablemente es algo que tu no puedes curar- estoy bien gracias- perdona por mentirte.

-Hay departamentos aquí, mira- apuntaba un viejo edificio de tres pisos, con una pequeña cerca de madera y un jardín grande, la construcción es estilo occidental, muy conservadora, pero acogedora- vamos a verlos- me tomó de la mano y me jaló adentro.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que entramos, era muy espacioso aquel lugar, parecía un hotel de antaño, un gran recibidor y grandes sillones rojos adornaban la estancia, una maquina expendedora de refrescos y otra de bocadillos estaban en una esquina esperando por clientes. Una señora mayor apareció detrás del mostrador, seguida por un joven de mi edad.

-Buenos días, sean bienvenidos- nos saludo haciendo una leve inclinación la cual nosotros respondimos- ¿han venido a rentar una habitación?

-Si- Hikari se acercó al mostrador-¿tiene alguna disponible?

-Claro que sí, pasen por aquí- nos señaló el camino- Sorata.

-Si- el chico nos siguió, era algo torpe, pero lo que en verdad me molestaba es que no dejara de mirar a Hikari- por aquí.

Lo seguimos por unas escaleras grandes y giramos a la derecha, llegamos a una habitación grande y bien iluminada, la ventana daba al parque y se podían ver los edificios de enfrente.

-Wha- mi prometida parecía entusiasmada- si que es bonita, y mira esta cocina- la seguí hasta donde su voz me guiaba, la cocina estaba separada de la sala comedor, no era muy grande pero el refrigerador y estufa color plata y las gavetas color chocolate la hacían lucir muy bien.

-Si es muy bonita- salió corriendo de ahí y su gritó me hizo brincar, asustado la busqué- ¿Qué sucede?

-El baño, tiene bañera- lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, se emociona tanto por cosas tan simples.

Miré al chico que permanecía en silencio mirando a mi ojiazul, y me dirigí a el chocando accidentalmente con su hombro. Reparo en mi presencia y volteó a otro lado.

-Me quedo con el departamento- Hikari que husmeaba en una de las habitaciones se asomó por la puerta viéndome incrédula- espero no te moleste Hikari.

-Mmm… no está bien- fue a donde estaba- me da gusto que te quedes con ella, así podré venir de vez en cuando y cocinar algo en esa bella cocina.

La anciana se sorprendió con nuestra plática, dijo que pensaba que éramos recién casados en búsqueda de nuestro nido de amor. Esa revelación me hizo subir de color, y a Sorata pareció alegrarle.

-Aún no estamos casados, pero estamos comprometidos, así que creo que este lugar sería bueno para empezar ¿no crees?- la tomé de la cintura y la aprisioné bajo mi brazo.

-Si… si- luce tan mona cuando se sonroja, no entiendo muy bien estos sentimientos, por que me hacen actuar de esta manera.

Me puse de acuerdo con la señora Horaki, al día siguiente iría a firmar contrato. Atravesamos el parque y llegamos a un edificio estilo japonés, un estanque adornaba el amplio jardín y unos cuantos cerezos ocultaban la fachada, dejando solo al descubierto la puerta principal. El barandal que cercaba la propiedad tenía una única puerta de entrada, en la cual tocamos el timbre.

-Pase está abierto- la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar.

Al principio me sentí mal por haberle quitado a Hikari aquel lugar que tanto le había gustado, pero al ver su expresión de felicidad que aumentaba a cada paso que daba me hace pensar que mi decisión fue la mas acertada.

-Bienvenidos- una mujer de cabello rojo nos daba la bienvenida, vestía una yukata azul- disculpen que no haya ido a recibirlos pero estoy haciendo limpieza.

-Gracias- Hikari entró detrás de la señora, veía cada rincón de la casa con mucho interés- Nobu kun, este lugar es hermoso.

-Me alegro que te guste- le sonreí.

Hanabi san, como nos pidió que la llamáramos, nos mostró el departamento que Hikari podría ocupar, tiene tatami de pared a pared, una mesa al centro de la habitación y cojines alrededor, había una puerta corrediza que da al jardín trasero, la ventana de enfrente da al jardín delantero, es una habitación grande.

-Que cocina tan bonita- dijo en un hilo de voz, tal parece que la impresión la ha dejado sin aliento.

Gabinetes de madera blanca, una estufa y refrigerador color acero adornaban el lugar. Recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de la barra desayunadora que estaba ahí. Corrió al baño y se desplomo.

-Nobu kun… también aquí hay bañera- no podía creer que fuera tan feliz por eso- me quedo con el departamento.

-Pero aún no has visto la habitación- le dijo Hanabi san- ni preguntado el precio.

-No importa, es que el resto de la casa me ha convencido y me gusta tanto que no quiero perderlo- Hachiko habría hecho lo mismo.

Como ella aún era menor de edad sus padres irían al día siguiente a firmar el contrato. Hanabi san nos despidió en la puerta del lugar, esperando nuestro regreso.

Así que aquel parque sería testigo de mi nueva vida, como lo fue de parte de mi pasado. Mi destino parecía estar encadenado a aquel lugar, sin duda lo mío con Hikari iría bien, ese lugar era de buenos presagios, solo espero no tener que dejarlo pronto… no se si mi suerte durara mucho lejos de aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap IV

Bienvenida

Llevaba algunos meses viviendo en mi nuevo departamento, considerablemente más grande que el que tenía en Tokio o en aquel lugar en donde nos hospedábamos. Hikari se había ido unos días a casa de su abuela en Hokkaido ya que enfermo repentinamente, dejándome con poco que hacer por aquí. Yasu y Shin eran mi salvación pero para mi desgracia ambos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos.

-¿Esta noche podrán venir?- no pude ocultar mi emoción- genial, ire por algunas cervezas y el ma… si claro que tomaremos cervezas no puedes negarte Yasu- nuestra corta carrera en el medio de la música había dejado su carrera como abogado pisoteada y muy mal parada, asi que hacia lo posible por recuperar su nombre- si, puedes traer algo de cenar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, ellos llegarían a las 6 y mi pequeña Hikari en 2 días, la soledad dejaría de atormentarme. Respire profundo y fue cuando me di cuenta que apenas era medio día. Tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar. La voz de Nana resonaba en mi cabeza ahogándome en mi desesperación, el ambiente a mi alrededor se hacia cada vez más pesado.

-Demonios- deje la guitarra a un lado con mi pulso acelerado a mil, jadeaba extenuado por el esfuerzo de detener mis lagrimas- bien ahora recuerdo por que te deje a un lado.

Salí a caminar, necesitaba despejar mi mente de este asunto, al meter las manos en la chaqueta encontré el reproductor de Hikari, me puse los audífonos y lo encendí _Canon in d _rezaba el título de la canción y las notas de su violín comenzaron a sonar, llenando mi pecho de una calidez que solo ella lograba despertar en mi.

Llegue a la maquina expendedora de cigarros, hacia un mes que no fumaba uno solo, ya que la voz de mi ojiazul se vería perjudicada por esto, pero ya que ella no estaba aprovecharía la oportunidad. Me senté en una banca del parque frente a la fuente que estaba al centro de todo y encendí mi cigarro. El viento se tornaba cada vez más frío y me estremecí involuntariamente.

-Vaya que forma de tocar el violín, parece que este tuviera alma- era la primera vez que lograba escuchar la música de su corazón, su presencia lo era todo para mi- debo decirle lo bien que toca en cuanto la vea.

Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, pero cuando voltee no había nadie, regrese mi mirada a la fuente y ahí estaba con una ancha sonrisa Shin, quien cada vez que veía estaba más alto y delgado, a su lado Yasu vestido con traje como siempre y sin que los años pasaran por el.

-¡No tenias que asustarme asi!- reclamé.

-Ya san, Nobu me grita después de que vengo desde tan lejos a verlo- seguía escondiéndose detrás de nosotros, seguía siendo el después de todo.

Discutimos un rato como en los viejos tiempos de camino a la tienda, Shin cargaba su bajo, supongo que esperaba hacerme volver a tocar, pero la experiencia que tuve unos momentos antes no me dejaban ni tantito de ganas.

-Yo pago- saqué mi cartera y pagué nuestra cena y las cervezas que llevábamos.

-¿Desde cuando pagas tu?- Shin miraba mi cartera con asombro y los billetes con cautela, como pretendiendo que pudieran ser falsos- ¿en que estas metido?

-En nada- el cabello de mi nuca se erizó, la chica que nos atendía tomo a regañadientes mi dinero y cuando salimos de ahí mi cara aun me ardía de vergüenza- trabajo en los hoteles de mi padre desde hace una semana, asi que ahora tengo dinero legítimo.

Era reconfortante tener compañía y reírse de nada.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal te va con la chica Sakurada?- este calvito siempre preocupándose por todos

-Bien, es agradable y una gran chica- llegamos al viejo edificio y las luces estaban apagadas, la casera y ese molesto chico deberían estar aun de compras, entramos en el recibidor y Shin dio un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir el aire golpearle la cara, aunque el frío aun se sentía en ese lugar- por aquí.

Seguimos el camino a tumbos, el sol se estaba ocultando y la luz que entraba por las ventanas era poca, al llegar a mi puerta noté un bulto a un lado de esta.

-¿Qué es eso Nobu kun?- Shin se asomaba por uno de mis costados cuando noté el estuche de violín recargado cerca de la puerta.

-Hikari-le di las bolsas a Yasu y me agaché para ver que le pasaba, acaricié su mejilla y aunque estaba algo fría bajo la luz del crepúsculo pude ver un sonrojo en las mejillas, se estremecía de vez en cuando por el frío que sentía- niña tonta ¿por que no llamaste?

Le di las llaves a Shin y se encargó de abrir la puerta, tomé a mi chica entre mis brazos y la introduje a la habitación, despeje el camino con los pies y la deposite en el sillón colocando un cojin bajo su cabeza.

-¿En donde está la luz?- a tientas mi invitado buscaba el interruptor en la pared- o lo encontré- la luz se encendió y Hikari soltó un gemido- seguro que estamos en tu departamento, esta… demasiado limpio y…. grande.

Estuve a punto de gritar pero entonces se rió, lo imite y nos sentamos en la alfombra alrededor de la mesa, encendí la calefacción y empezamos a comer, pronto el tema de Hachiko salió a relucir, seguía siendo feliz al lado de el y su pequeña preguntaba por mi cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

-Está despertando- en efecto, Hikari abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, al notar que no estaba sola se sentó en la orilla del sillón y colorada pidió disculpas por su mala educación.

-En verdad lo siento Nobu- decía por cuarta vez- es que el viaje me cansó mucho y llegue y no estabas y te espere pero me quede dormida.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes oneechan- Shin le tomo las manos y le sonrió.

-Gracias- le correspondió la sonrisa- ototo.

Este se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, de donde era su familia y cosas que cualquiera consideraría demasiado personales para alguien que recién conoces pero ella respondía con gusto.

-Yasu san- dijo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Nobu.

Lo tomo desprevenido pero este le contesto muy a su manera, me alegró que la aceptaran tan bien. Pronto la bebida hizo marearme al igual que a mi compañero de bebida predilecto, Yasu tardaría un poco más en acompañarnos en nuestra alegre noche y Hikari no bebía por que yo no se lo permitía.

-Deberías verla tocar el violín- una vez empezado nadie me detenía- y su voz… ¿cantarías algo para nosotros?

-Yo… yo…

-No es necesario

-Vamos calvito- le pique las costillas con el codo- te aseguro que te gustara

-Si vamos solo una canción

-Pero… yo… solo canto cuando alguien toca… no me gusta cantar sola- tomé mi guitarra sin pensarlo dos veces y Shin emocionado tomó su bajo, los conectamos y afinamos, le di a Yasu unas baquetas que tenía en un cajón

- Ahí tienes, no te dejaremos fuera- les pedí que me siguieran trabaje en esta melodía desde el día en que la conocí, ella improvisaría y los demás intentarían seguirme.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar, seguida del bajo y la pobre e improvisada batería, pronto su voz inundo la habitación.

_Te puedo ver de pie en el horizonte  
Y sin notar un cambio en tu mirar  
Quisiera ser la brisa que te roza  
Y escuchar tu voz al susurrar_

Crucemos por la noche tormentosa  
Unidos por esta intensa pasión  
Yo rezaré para volver a verte  
No puedo hallar a nadie como tú

Noté que solo yo tocaba, entonces abrí los ojos y nuestros acompañantes ahora eran solo observadores, estaban tan sorprendidos como yo la primera vez, esa voz evocaba a Nana sin duda alguna.

_Al observar la niebla de los montes  
y recordar a una estrella fugaz  
yo le pedí que fuera bondadosa  
y que jamás el día acabe ya._

Quiero tomar tus manos temblorosas  
y así mirar hacia el cielo azul  
romper con el silencio que nos ata  
Poder llegar tan lejos como tú

Seguí acompañándola, no quería detener su canto que me tranquilizaba como nada.

_Crucemos por la noche tormentosa  
Unidos por esta intensa pasión  
Yo rezaré para volver a verte  
No puedo hallar a nadie como tú_

Crucemos por la noche tormentosa  
Unidos por esta intensa pasión  
Yo rezaré para volver a verte  
No puedo hallar a nadie como tú

Nunca hallaré a nadie como tú

Cuando terminamos, nos miramos entendía la canción y ella lo notaba. No pude evitar abrazarla, tomarla de la barbilla mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la mire a esos ojos de un intenso azul y el deseo de besarla me inundó.

Me acerque poco a poco, y ella a mi, sentí mis cuerpo ligero y mi mente ausente, el calor subía hasta mi rostro y contenía la respiración, estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios, su aroma a fresa llegaba a mi, cerré los ojos sintiendo la intensidad de ese momento.

-Hmp- nos alejamos al recordar nuestra compañía, ambos estábamos rojos, olvidamos el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

-Whaaa… Nobu está enamorado Yasan… - Shin lloraba… al parecer de felicidad.

Reímos para destensar el momento, el resto de la velada fu agradable, jugamos cartas hasta entrada la noche y cuando Hikari se disponía a retirarse nos ofrecimos a llevarla a su casa, cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que estaba nevando y el frio era muy intenso.

-Nobu- me miró con ojos de cachorro llorosos- ¿podría quedarme en tu casa?

-Claro- miré a los otros dos- ¿les importaría dormir en el suelo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, nos dimos la vuelta y la cacera y el chico encargado de recoger la renta estaban ahí.

-Horaki san buenas noches- fue con ella y desaparecieron por un momento.

-¿Qué hace tan tarde Sakurada san en este lugar?

-Se quedará a dormir con migo.

La respuesta parecía disgustarle, más no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Muchas gracias- la ojiazul había regresado, se anticipo a mi falta de cobijas para todos.

Shin insistió en dormir en el sillón, Yasu se acomodó en un futón en el suelo a su lado y Hikari accedió a dormir conmigo. Cuando termine de cambiarme ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. La rodee con mis brazos y la bese en la mejilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bien pues mmm si mil años sin hacer nada, esta semana me asegurare que subiré un capitulo de cada fanfic siii… jajaja a por cierto la cancio es la de Inori de romeo to juliet y la adaptación es de Marianne… sii es tan besha bueno se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Nana y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Ai Yazawa.

Este capítulo está narrado por Hikari.

Capitulo 5

Secretos

Me despedí de mi querido Nobu, iría a Tokio con su padre para arreglar algunos negocios y volvería tan pronto pudiera, según me juró. Shin en cambio me aseguró que estaría ahí en cuanto fuera por algunas cosas a su casa o a lo que Nobu explicó, a la suya. Aquellos chicos son maravillosos, Yasu es un caballero con aire de hermano mayor al que indudablemente se llega a querer, Shin, el hermanito pequeño del que hay que cuidar tan bien como se pueda.

-Hasta luego Hikari- me dio un beso en los labios, aún bajo el frío viento sentí el calor en mis mejillas subir como pólvora- te traeré un recuerdo- asomándose por la ventanilla se despidió una vez más.

-Hasta luego Nobu- lo seguí un rato hasta que el auto ganó velocidad, cuando desapareció de mi vista me dirigí a mi departamento, el parque luce hermoso cubierto de nieve, es una lástima que se hayan ido, con tanta nieve sería genial una guerra- ah- por lo distraída que iba no me di cuenta del hielo en el suelo y resbalé.

Entonces noté una mano detrás de los arbustos; me asusté, pero intenté recobrar la calma, esa persona tal vez estaba en problemas y yo era la única que podría ayudarle. Me acerque, la nieve cubría su cabeza, temía que estuviera muerta y revisé su pulso, aunque débil, seguía ahí. Traté de despertarla pero nada resultaba, era una chica delgada de largo cabello rubio, algo poco común por aquí, me acomodé debajo de ella para llevarla a mi casa pero su peso me vencía, gracias a Dios en esos momentos escuché pasos acercándose al lugar y grité pidiendo ayuda- Sorata kun- respiré aliviada y le pedí me ayudarla a transportarla.

La levantó con facilidad y me siguió sin decir palabra alguna, al entrar en mi departamento se quedó parado en la puerta, esperando por una invitación y entonces vi que aún era un niño, siempre atento- pasa, déjala descansar en el sofá- tomé el teléfono y llamé al doctor, me sugirió ponerla en una tina con agua caliente para intentar subir su temperatura y que llegaría en cuanto le fuera posible, siguiendo su consejo preparé el baño.

-No se ve muy bien- Sorata encendió la calefacción.

-Tráela - lo llamé desde el baño- métela ahí por favor- fui a mi habitación por una toalla y zapatillas, cuando regresé el aún la tenía en los brazos- ¿Qué sucede?

-La tengo que meter con todo y ropa

-¿Ah?- si seguía siendo inocente- si está bien, yo me encargo de eso, podría esperar en la entrada al doctor por favor- asintió y abandonó la habitación- hola, soy Hikari, haré lo que sea posible para ayudarte- comencé a desabrochar el abrigo blanco que aún estaba helado dejando descubierto un bello vestido rojo- es una pena, seguro no podrás usarlo cuando se seque.

Continué mi tarea, dejaba ir un poco de agua y después llenaba con un poco más de agua caliente, cuando comencé a mojar su cabeza note un tatuaje en su brazo, una hermosa flor de loto, la rocé con mis dedos- es una flor de ren- dijo con voz ronca mi invitada- ¿intentas aprovecharte de mi?

-No- mi voz sonó tan aguda que parecía haberme golpeado- so…solo intento ayudar- sonrió un poco débil y se recargó en la bañera, entonces Sorata tocó.

-Aquí está el médico Señorita Sakurada

-Ya- me levanté, pero ella me tomó de la muñeca- no iré lejos, estaré al otro lado de la puerta- me soltó, pero antes de salir con voz suplicante me pidió que no dijera a nadie que ella estaba ahí, que no era necesario, pronto se iría.

Sorata esperaba paciente en la sala, preparé té y se lo ofrecí, parecía mono con sus mejillas sonrojándose- la chica que te atrape será muy afortunada- su mirada entristeció un poco, sabía bien por que, por la misma razón que Nobu le hacía saber que soy de él y de nadie más- gracias por todo, eres un gran chico.

Cambió el tema fue tan pronto que apenas lo noté, parecía extrañamente interesado en el abanico que estaba sobre la pared frente a él, me contaba la historia que estaba plasmada en esa obra de arte, hasta que el doctor salió a darnos la noticia de cómo seguía esa chica.

-Solo hay que ayudarla a mantenerse caliente y estará bien.

Sorata y el médico abandonaron el departamento, le pedí al primero que no le mencionara nada a Nobu, que prefería hacerlo yo, más por cumplir con mi palabra que por el deseo de hacerlo. Volví junto a la misteriosa chica, ahora que parecía más despierta podía ver la tristeza que inundaba su alma.

Le ayudé a salir y la acompañé a mi habitación, pero antes de poder llegar a la cama se desplomó llevándome consigo al suelo, lloraba inconsolable pedía perdón por hacerlo, para intentar de clamarla la abracé, se acurrucó junto a mi pecho y lloró hasta quedarse dormida después de una hora. La recosté en el suelo y saqué un futon del armario, la acomodé sobre el y la cobijé.

-Hachi, no te vayas- llamó entre sueños a alguien, sonreí y me levanté de su lado- Ren- su cuerpo se curvó en señal de dolor, un dolor que desgarra el alma, me coloqué a su lado y abracé su cabeza- el se fue Hachi, se fue.

-Tranquila, yo estaré aquí para ti- no sabía quién era Hachi, y mucho menos Ren, pero si yo estuviera sufriendo de la misma manera que ella lo hacía tiempo que habría muerto.

La noche pasó inadvertida para ella, sollozaba entre sueños y murmuraba Ren con tristeza, los fantasmas de su pasado la atormentaban dejándola destrozada e indefensa -¿Qué puedo hacer para liberarte de ese sufrimiento?.

Un delicioso aroma me levantó por la mañana, el desayuno estaba en la mesa cuando llegué al comedor, una chica muy diferente a la que había encontrado estaba parada enfrente de mi, sonriente y alegre- espero que no te moleste, no tengo dinero, así que esta es la mejor forma en que puedo pagarte lo que hiciste por mi.

-No tenías que hacerlo- pero se lo agradecía- Itadakimasu.

Permití que ella hablara cuanto quisiera, no quería abrir las heridas que con trabajo se veía intentaba cerrar, recién llegada de Londres sin un lugar en donde quedarse, sin trabajo y sin futuro- puedes quedarte aquí, no hay problema, hay una habitación que sólo uso para ensayar.

-Gracias- mi celular suena y corro a contestar, es el tono de Nobu lo que me hace reaccionar así.

-Nobu- me sentía como un pequeño cachorro- ¿ya lle…- pero el no terminó de escuchar mi pregunta, la rubia me arrebató el teléfono de la mano y colgó- ¿Por qué haces eso?- le quité mi celular de la mano y lo mire con ojos llorosos, ¿Qué pasaba si el se había enojado?

-Por favor no le digas que estoy aquí- volvió a decirme, su semblante se volvió serio.

-¿Lo conoces?- ella asintió, entonces todas encajó, no era a su familia a quien yo no debía avisar, sino a el; y Ren, ahora lo recordaba, esa persona de la que Nobu habla con un cariño y respeto igualable solo por aquel que le profesaba a –Nana- se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y en cuanto el teléfono volvió a sonar lo tomó de nuevo- el se preocupará si no contesto, lo conoces mejor que yo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, se debatía entre permitirme contestar o no. La tomé de las manos y la hice soltar el aparato, en cuanto volvió a sonar contesté con el mejor ánimo que podía, esta persona que el tanto extrañaba estaba a mi lado y yo se lo ocultaría- lo siento, fue la emoción de saber que eras tu- su viaje se prolongaría unos días, 3 o tal vez 4 más- te extrañaré aún más de lo que ya lo hago- se despidió con palabras dulces – hasta luego Terashima sama- no pude evitar una risita tonta ante el regaño de mi prometido por tal formalidad.

-Estarás bien, ellos no suelen venir mucho por aquí, más bien soy yo quien se la pasa en aquél lugar - señalé la ventana que daba al parque- pero sabes ellos estarían muy felices de saber que estás bien.

-Aún no puedo

-Está bien, solo toma en cuenta que ellos aún piensan en ti- el timbre de la puerta sonó, fui a abrir la puerta y el alma se me fue a los pies.

-Hermana- Shin me abrazaba mientras dejaba caer su maleta al suelo- Nobu a sido muy malo, no me ha querido dejar las llaves del departamento.

-Shi…shin- no sabía que hacer, no podía dejarlo en la calle, pero tampoco podía permitir que la descubriera, no aún que estaba tan vulnerable.

-Hello my Darling- su voz aún estaba ronca- oh pero que cute boy- su larga figura y su cabello rubió a la cintura la hacían lucir como una estrella de cine americana y por la actitud del aludido, perecía que no la había reconocido- perdona lo descortés que es esta niña- dio un paso adelante- I'm Nancy, nice to meet you- tenía un adorable acento inglés.

-Yo soy Shin el gusto es mío.

Parecía que una vez más tendría que dormir con Nana, ayudamos a Shin a instalarse en su habitación y a pesar del calor de la calefacción Nana no se quitaba el abrigo que traía puesto, según ella aún tenía frío, pero el color en sus mejillas la delataba. Pasamos una tarde agradable, entre juegos de cartas y un poco de cerveza, la cual no pude ni llegar a tocar, la tentación o me faltó, pero entre esos dos parecían desaparecer en un dos por tres.

-Hasta mañana Hikari- Shin se despidió ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana, "Nancy" seguía jugando en mi consola, peleando contra la computadora tras su quinta derrota- gracias por permitirme estar en tu casa.

-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras Shin- le di un beso en la frente, tal como mi hermano solía hacerlo cuando vivía en casa aún- estas puerta siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-Oneechan- me abrazó y frotó su mejilla contra la mía.

-Oye, oye- la rubia nos separó- respeta que es mujer ajena- entre carcajadas se fue a dormir, un momento después Nana y yo lo imitamos.

-¿Amas a Nobu?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida y me quedé callada durante un momento- ya veo- su voz se escuchaba cargada de amargura.

-No, espera- no sabía si de verdad lo amaba, pero no podía decir que tampoco lo hacía- el es importante para mi, lo quiero mucho.

-¿Cómo a Shin?

-No- la tristeza se apoderaba de ella- Shin es como mi hermanito, pero Nobu… es una persona maravillosa, un caballero, mi príncipe en armadura brillante- me sentía cursi hablando de todo aquello- no tengo mucho de conocerlo, pero se que cada faceta que descubro de el me hechiza, no dudo que algún día llegue a amarlo como se lo merece, pero por ahora solo puedo decirte que el es lo más importante para mi, y ahora mismo lo extraño demasiado, no se vivir sin el, es para mi tan necesario como el sol lo es para las plantas, sin su brillo y su candor, simplemente soy incapaz de existir.

-Si eso no es amor no se que lo sea- rió- me alegra que por fin haya encontrado una chica que lo quiera… - me tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a jalarlas- más te vale que lo cuides.

Parecía una pijamada, entre confesiones y recuerdos se fue quedando dormida, se sujetó a mi una vez más – es hermosa- comencé a acariciarle la cabeza- la melodía de tu corazón- respiraba pausadamente, sabía que estaba llorando – espero que Nobu la escuche al igual que yo.

Bien aquí está este capitulo medio largo…. Lo escribie en pedacitos pero creo k ya esta se cuida y gracias por leerme.


End file.
